Viernes de caza
by Maika-LunaRota
Summary: Aquí estamos con un relato corto de nuevo, Robin decide que quiere convertirse en un experto cazador, y ya se sabe que la practica hace al maestro... y los Viernes parece que es un día magnifico para cazar. Lo rr no son obligatorios!


_Cosas que aclarar o poner puntos sobre la ies desde un primer momento. Así a primera vista, pille ideillas de dos canciones de "Hombre G": "Voy a pasármelo bien" y "No te escaparas". También es posible que aparezca algo relacionada con "Srekc" (no estoy segura de si reescribe así o no, pero no me apetece mirarlo)… y creo que ya no me dejo nada más… Oh, sí, los Teen Titans no son míos y blablabla._

* * *

Besos! 

Tic, tac… tic, tac…

Por la ventana entreabierta pasaban los sonidos de motores de motos trucadas, que iban acelerando y frenando bruscamente, sin sentido alguno.

Tic, tac… tic, tac…

Más a lo lejos se distinguían las voces procedentes del cd´s que se oían en bares y discotecas, sonando por encima de gritos a pleno pulmón que intentaban asemejarse a la canción. La gente también bailaba y movía el cuerpo entre saltos y empujones, pasándolo bien apenas unas horas, para alejarse de la rutina… para pasárselo bien.

Tic, tac… tic, tac…

Una sonrisa se prendió de sus labios. Él también iba a pasárselo bien aquella noche. Miró de reojo al reloj y su sonrisa se ensanchó, unos segundos más tarde e iría de caza.

"Hoy no te escaparas."

* * *

Había sido una mañana muy tranquila en la que los Titanes no había tenido trabajo. Cada uno andaba entretenido con lo suyo: unos limpiaban, otros jugaban con la consola, otros cocinaban y otros… otros hacían que entrenaban porque¿cómo va a entrenar alguien que no tiene los cinco sentidos puestos donde los tiene que tener? Pero nadie reparó en eso. 

Al igual que en el nerviosismo desmesurado de cierta hechicera que tan sólo dejó de meditar a la hora de comer. En ese momento del día, los cinco Titanes se reunieron para alborotar un poco y, ya de paso, para comer, y como no, salió el tema del cine. Pocas semanas atrás comenzó a implantarse la costumbre de que los viernes (por regla general, a excepción de si aparecía un malo-malísimo con claras intenciones de querer conquistar el mundo) se iba a los recreativos, a cenar algo, al cine (casi siempre a la última sesión, ya que se solía alargar la cena) y volver a cenar, algo más. Aquella semana se estrenaba una película de acción bastante buena, con muchos tiros, aun más peleas, sangre a raudales y alguna que otra explosión, y a Chico Bestia se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de ir a verla.

"Estoy contigo" Se apuntó Cyborg nada más abrir la boca el joven verde.

"¡Yo también deseo verla!" Starfire comenzó a dar saltitos de excitación en la silla, bajo la atenta mirada de Raven, hasta que la joven pelirroja calló en la cuenta "¿Y tú no vendrás, amiga Raven?"

"No" Contestó la susodicha con una respuesta que todos esperaban, pero eso no quiere decir que Starfire no torciera el morro en formo de disgusto.

"Tú no nos fallaras¿verdad Robin?" preguntó Chico Bestia al líder.

"Creo que si que lo haré" un suspiro generalizado de decepción se extendió por el grupo "es que tengo "asuntos pendientes"."

Los tres restantes bufaron por la adicción del joven pelinegro al trabajo, pero rápidamente comenzaron a programar la noche que les esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Ninguno de ellos notó la sonrisa malvada con la que Robin había dicho "asuntos pendientes", ni se molestaron en darse cuenta de que Raven había desaparecido.

* * *

Cerca de las nueve, nueve y media, la Torre T quedó casi sin gente ya que Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg se habían marchado, no sin antes hacer tres amagos de irse, cosa que a Robin casi saca de sus casillas¿era mucho pedir que no se olvidaran las llaves del coche, las llaves de casa y las llaves de no-sé-qué cosa más?

Al parecer si lo era.

Pero ya estaba todo, ya no había nadie… tan sólo Raven y él. Otra sonrisa malvada se posó en sus labios.

"Estés lista o no, ya voy." Susurró más para sí mismo que como advertencia al resto del mundo.

Despacito y con pasos lentos, el líder de la fantástica organización adolescente, comenzó a subir poco a poco las escaleras, desde el salón hasta la azotea, inspeccionando cada uno de los cuartos y salas, por si su presa estaba allí. Hubo un par de veces el las que creyó verla entre las sombras, pero sólo eran ilusiones ópticas que ayudaban a incrementar su apetito de cazador.

Tardó un buen rato hasta alcanzar el punto más alto de la torre , y de ella ni una simple señal, pero él no se desesperaba, sabía de sobra que ella no saldría del edificio.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, evitando hacerla chirriar, y se escurrió por un hueco entreabierto, no tardó mucho en divisar la oscura figura. Lentamente, Robin se fue acercando a escondidas hasta estar muy cerca de ella, entrecerró los ojos al sentir su tenue aroma, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza obligándose a recordar para que estaba allí, y volvió su atención a los movimientos de ella, que estaba quieta, sin moverse.

Él decidió atacar.

Con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba, Robin corrió hacia su presa y a medio camino saltó sobre ella, pero lo que él no se esperaba era que Raven formara un campo de fuerza negro a su alrededor. Este, expulsó al chico casi a la otra punta de la azotea, cayendo de culo, tiempo que ella aprovechó para salir huyendo escaleras abajo.

"¿Por qué siempre corre, coño?" se preguntó Robin mientras se ponía de pies y comenzaba a seguir los pasos de la joven de cabello violáceo.

Pasó otro buen rato sin saber que hacer ni en donde mirar, y el tiempo no corría a su favor, así que por un instante, el joven maravilla se quedó parado sin saber. Pero la solución a su problema llegó en forma de brisa, que trajo consigo un aroma indescriptible. Su aroma.

Robin esbozó otra sonrisa malvada, ya sabía donde estaba, y esa vez no se la escaparía.

Con pasos rápidos y leves, que casi daban la sensación de que el joven no tocaba el suelo, llegó a un cuarto un poco apartado y algo oscuro. Llegó a su cuarto.

Sin hacer un solo ruido, Robin entró por la puerta y la cerró con el mismo silencio. En la oscuridad, intentó descubrirla, pero parecía inútil, y por un segundo pensó en que tal vez había perdido esta vez…

Por un segundo… hasta que vio el reflejo fe una figura que se movía lentamente en dirección a la salida.

Y por cuarta vez en todo lo que iba de día, una sonrisita malvada surgió de la cara del joven maravilla. Él se quedó quieto, fingiendo no haberla visto, pero cuando Raven pasó pos su lado, dejándole unos pasos atrás, Robin se giró bruscamente tomándola del brazo y empujándola. Ella dio un par de tras pies y cayó en la cama pensando que el muy cabrón lo tenía tono bien planeado, pero no pudo pensar mucho más ya que sintió como alguien se colocaba sobre ella y comenzaba a recorrer con su mano una de las piernas de la joven.

Robin se acercó a su oreja y la mordió el lóbulo, haciendo que Raven explotara una de las bombillas apagadas. Él sonrió por lo que había causado.

"Te he cazado" la susurró en un tono apenas audible antes de pasar a besarla en la boca, desatando con ello una guerra entre la lengua colonizadora y la nativa, que parecía no dejarse amedentrar por la otra.

Cuando se separaron, él se lanzó contra el cuello de Raven mientras esta le comenzaba a quitar la capa. Al ver el matiz que estaba tomando la situación, Robin sonrió a la vez que levantaba un poco a la chica, lo justo para desabrochar su traje antes de deshacerse de él. Se demoró unos instantes en apartar toda la ropa que le estorbaba, ya que tocar la piel de la joven le hechizaba. Ella hizo lo propio hasta quedar los dos desnudos.

"Sabes que" comenzó a decirla mientras la besaba por todo el cuerpo "es posible que no vuelvas a poder andar."

Ella evitó lanzar una carcajada antes de sentir como él entraba dentro suyo, llegando momentos más tarde al éxtasis.

Cuando acabó, Robin se quedó encima de ella, observándola. Raven levantó la mano hacia su cara, con intención de quitar de en medio lo único que les separaba, pero él la esquivó.

"¿Vas a descubrir al cazador?" preguntó él en tono de burla.

"Sé quien es el cazador" le contestó Raven en su habitual tono frío ", pero lo que yo quiero es ver sus ojos."

Robin se quedó atónito, con la boca abierta, y con voz queda preguntó cual era la razón que había para ello.

"Porque yo te he dicho que te quería mirándote a los ojos, para que tú vieras mi expresión… pero a mí ese capricho no se me ha concedido."

Ella esperó durante unos segundos a que Robin hiciera algo, ya fuera negarse en rotundo o quitárselo directamente, pero él no hizo nada, tan sólo se apartó de encima de la joven.

"Comprendo" susurró Raven antes de levantarse de la cama, recoger su ropa e irse a su cuarto… dejando al líder solo.

A la mañana siguiente todos tenían cara de no haber dormido nada, ya que los tres Titanes fiesteros regresaron muy tarde, y los que iban por libre… bueno, iban por libre.

Cuando Raven entró en la cocina, no se sorprendió de ver que los otros cuatro estaban ya sentados a la mesa. Ella se preparó su té y se unió a ellos tomando asiento al lado de Starfire. Abrió un libro y comenzó a leerlo, pero al rato notó como la extraterrestre no la quitaba el ojo de encima.

"¿Qué?"

"Amiga Raven ¿qué te ha ocurrido en el cuello?"

Los tres chicos pararon de hacer lo que quiera Dios que hiciesen, para prestar atención a la conversación, y ya de paso ver lo que la joven hechicera llevaba en el cuello, pero Raven fue mucho más rápida que ellos y se tapó con la mano la parte afectada.

"Sólo es una simple quemadura." Mintió antes de levantarse y abandonar la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de los demás Titanes.

Raven subió a toda prisa las escaleras de la torre hasta llegar a una puerta en la cual rezaba su nombre. Giró el pomo rápido y la atravesó para luego cerrarla de un portazo. Después se dirigió a su cómoda, y empezó a revolverla en busca de un espejo de mano, cuando al fin lo encontró, se lo puso a la altura del cuello para ver lo que había llamado tanto la atención de la pelirroja. Y se puso furiosa… tan furiosa que hizo levitar sin querer todo lo que la rodeaba… También maldijo mentalmente a Robin por aquel jodido chupetón.

"Sabe de sobra que odio que me deje marcada…"

"Me gusta señalar lo que es mío."

Una voz a sus espaldas hizo que Raven se girara para ver al líder de los Titanes rodeado de todas aquellas cosas que volaban. Unas pocas más comenzaron a levitar para agrandar el círculo.

"Así lo saco del mercado y ya nadie puede jugar con ello… menos yo." Añadió con una sonrisilla malvada. La primera de aquel día. Raven giró los ojos y se volteó dándole la espalda, pero dos palabras la hicieron retornar a la posición original. "Tenías razón."

"¿En qué?" Robin sonrió al oír aquella voz fría y cortante, pero con un no-sé-qué que a él tanto le gustaba.

"En que no es justo que yo reciba sin dar nada."

"¿Cuándo te distes cuenta de eso?"

"Cuando te levantaste de la cama, cuando recogiste tu capa del suelo, cuando abriste la puerta… ¿sigo enumerando?" ella negó con la cabeza, y antes de que fuera a abrir la boca, él se la adelantó a responder"Porque no me gusta admitir que no llevo la razón."

Con un par de pasos, Robin se acercó a Raven, quedado juntos. Lentamente cogió la mano de ella y la levantó hasta posarla en su cara, en su mejilla.

"Adelante" la susurró a modo de ánimo.

"Sabes que después de esto no hay vuelta atrás¿Verdad?"

"Algo me han comentado."

Raven deslizó su mano hasta tocar con las yemas el principio del antifaz, y muy despacio, comenzó a retirarlo de la cara del chico. Cuando acabó, descubrió los más hermosos ojos de color chocolate que jamás había visto. Eran grandes y luminosos, y la hizo sonreír, cosa que provocó que una parte de las cosas que levitaban a su alrededor explotaran. Raven pegó un saltito y se agarró fuertemente al cuello de Robin, que sólo pudo sonreír y pasar su mano por las finas hebras violetas.

"¿Por qué esconder algo tan maravilloso?" preguntó ella cuando estuvo más calmada.

"No lo sé" susurró él "¿por qué lo haces tú?"

"Su pongo que el miedo a destruir el mundo no cuenta¿no?" su aguda respuesta le hizo sonreír. "Dicen que todos estamos rodeados por múltiples capas en las cuales nos escondemos."

"Si eso es verdad, yo te las voy a quitar una a una" murmuró Robin mientras comenzaba a besarla en el cuello, pero algo le frenó en su tarea y volvió su atención a la joven "¿y qué se supone que hay tras esas capas?"

"Algo brillante" le respondió sin apartar la vista de los ojos del joven pelinegro "y yo ya lo he encontrado."

"Pues me tendré que poner al día."

La alarma de la Torre comenzó a sonar, indicando que un nuevo crimen se había cometido en la ciudad.

"Parece que el viernes habrá que montar otra cacería"susurró Raven sonriendo antes de besarle y salir andando por la puerta, en busca de malos a los que encerrar.

Y lo que pasó al viernes siguiente… bueno, eso es otra historia que debe ser contada en otro momento.

_

* * *

_

_Y lo has vuelto a hacer. Te has paseado delante de mí con ese aspecto de niño bueno, con esos pantalones rotos en el bolsillo del culo, y con esa camiseta puma amarilla y verde._

_Y yo te pregunto¿te molestaría mucho si el próximo día te cazo sólo un rato?_


End file.
